memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Story:Star Trek: The Next Generation (alternate)/Shakedown Cruise/Act Three
The Enterprise is at warp. Captain's log, supplemental. We have entered Klingon territory, and are proceeding on our quest to locate the Kansas. In the observation lounge Commander La Forge gets the senior staff a full report. And with long range sensors we've been scanning a radius of ten light years, we can effectively scan one sector in a day Commander La Forge says as he looks at them and sits back in his chair. Commander Ivanova chimes in. We're scanning sector 21505 now, there's still no sign of the Kansas Commander Ivanova says as she looks at Captain Branson and General Korath. Korath chimes in. In fact, you have no assurance that the ship is still in sector 21505 General Korath says as he looks at her. Commander Ivanova looks at him. In fact, we have no idea where it is, we thought the last known coordinates were a reasonably good place to start Commander Ivanova says as she looks at him. Korath turns to Captain Branson. Captain Branson, you can understand that we are skeptical do you expect us to believe that you are using every means at your disposal to track down one of your own? General Korath says as he looks at Captain Branson. Branson looks at him. Of course you are concerned, General Korath it is precisely because of that fact that I have included you in every aspect of our effort you're present with my staff, you're hearing reports as I hear them, nothing edited, nothing withheld Captain Branson says as he looks at him. Korath sighs. The Enterprise is at warp in Klingon space. On the bridge the crew are at their stations tensed up. Captain, the Kansas in sector 21505 Ensign Kaye says as she looks at her console. He looks at Lieutenant Mitchell. Ro, set a course warp six Mister Mitchell, send a message by subspace tell them to prepare for a rendezvous Captain Branson says as he looks at Ro then turns to Lieutenant Mitchell. Ro increases speed to warp six. Aye, Captain Lieutenant Mitchell says as he looks at his console. Korath chimes in. Captain, a suggestion General Korath says as he looks at him. Branson turns to him. Yes, General? Captain Branson asked as he looks at him. Korath looks at him. We have a number of ships in sector 21505, if you will give us more precise coordinates and the ship's coded transponder frequency, we would be able to intercept Walker far more quickly than you General Korath says as he looks at him. Ivanova looks at him as Branson motions her to sit down. I'm sure that's true, however, given the circumstances, I would prefer to make the initial contact myself, I'm sure you would, if the situation were reversed Captain Branson says as he looks at Korath. Korath looks at him. Captain, time is crucial, you have a dangerous man out there with a huge arsenal at his command, if he is intent on revenge against my people he must be stopped before he can do more damage General Korath says as he looks at him. Branson looks at him. Yes, true he is in command of a war-time Galaxy-class vessel but so far we have an isolated incident, if I can reach him first, then perhaps diplomacy can prevail but if one of your ships decides to retaliate, there is a danger we could lose control of the situation Captain Branson says as he looks at him. Korath looks at him. Then you will not give us the means to find his precise location? Korath asked as he looks at Captain Branson. Captain Branson sits in his command chair. No Captain Branson says as he looks at him. Korath looks at the viewer cursing in Klingon. On board the Kansas on the bridge Captain Walker is sitting in his ready room looking out the window. Captain we're picking up a Federation vessel heading our way an officer says over the com. Captain Walker chimes in. Can you ID her? Captain Walker says as he speaks into the com. NCC-1701-E, USS Enterprise the officer says over the com. Walker is surprised. Ah, so the flagship finally comes out of its hole Captain Walker says as he talks to himself. He looks at a picture of his wife and son. Maintain com black out Commander and prepare to lock weapons onto the Klingon supply ship Captain Walker says as he gives orders. Aye, sir the officer says over the com. The Enterprise speeds towards the Kansas. On the bridge a tactical display is on the viewscreen, with ship designations. Is the pursuing ship the Kansas? Captain Branson says as he looks at Ensign Kaye. She nods. Yes, sir Ensign Kaye says as she looks at her console. Korath chimes in. And the other? Korath asked as he looks at her. She checks the console read out. A Klingon supply ship Ensign Kaye says as she looks at her station read out. Korath is surprised by the Ensign able to read the ship. How would you know that? Korath asked as he looks at her. Captain Branson chimes in. We are able to make that determination Captain Branson says as he looks at him. He folds his arms. You can read our transponder codes General Korath says as he looks at Branson. Branson turns to him. The important thing is that we've found the Kansas, Mister Mitchell any responses to our hails? Captain Branson says as he looks at Korath and turns to Lieutenant Mitchell. Lieutenant Mitchell looks at him. No, sir Lieutenant Mitchell says as he looks at him. Branson turns to him. Put out a repeating message on all subspace channels, priority one communiqué. Break off your pursuit immediately Captain Branson says as he looks at Lieutenant Mitchell. Lieutenant Mitchell inputs commands into the console. General, you see we are doing everything in our power to reach the Kansas Captain Branson says as he looks at him. Korath looks at him. Yes, and accomplishing nothing, I'm sorry to say, can you show me the location of our other ships? General Korath says as he looks at him and then looks at Ensign Kaye. Branson nods at her. And the screen shows Klingon vessel reads as a Vor'cha-class attack cruiser. There, you see? we have a warship which could intercept the Kansas before it's too late, if you will give us the transponder frequency or are you going to stand there while our ship is destroyed, Captain? General Korath says as he looks at Captain Branson. Branson paces about and walks over to the tactical station. Any response to our hails Mister Mitchell? Captain Branson asked as he looks at him. Lieutenant Mitchell shakes his head. Very well Mister Mitchell, relay the prefix codes of the Kansas to the Klingon warship Captain Branson says as he looks at him. Everyone turns to Captain Branson in shocked. Sir, they will be able to dismantle its shields, the Kansas will not have a chance Lieutenant Mitchell says as he looks at Captain Branson. Branson turns to him. We can't allow Captain Walker to destroy another Klingon vessel, Mister Mitchell now Captain Branson says as he looks at him. He nods and sends the codes. Captain the Klingon vessel is moving in on the Kansas Ensign Kaye says as she looks at her console. Captain Branson joins Commander Ivanova and General Korath. Kaye can you show us the weapon overlays of the ships Captain Branson says as he looks at her. The viewer shows the weapons overlay of the Klingon vessel and the Kansas as Ensign Kaye gives the play by play of the battle. The warship is three hundred thousand kilometers from the Kansas, it is opening fire, the Kansas has taken a direct hit, the Kansas is beginning evasive maneuvers it has positioned itself outside the weapons range of the opposing ship the Kansas has powered up both phasers and photon torpedoes, the Kansas is firing photon torpedoes Ensign Kaye says as she looks at her console. The diagram of the Klingon vessel disappears. He has destroyed one of our warships! Korath says as he looks at the screen. Branson turns to him. Does the supply ship carry any weaponry? Captain Branson asked as he looks at him. Korath chimes in. Very limited, certainly not enough to defeat a wartime Galaxy-class starship General Korath says as he looks at the screen still. Console beeps. Sir the Kansas is firing on Ensign Kaye says as she looks at her console. Korath looks at them. The warship carried a crew of six hundred, the supply ship, fifty General Korath says as he looks at them. Captain Branson looks at Kaye. Estimated time to intercept with the Kansas Captain Branson says as he looks at Ensign Kaye. She looks at her read out. At our present speed of warp four, sixteen hours, forty four minutes Ensign Kaye says as she looks at her console and then at Captain Branson. Branson turns to Ro. Increase speed to warp nine Captain Branson says as he looks at her. She nods as General Korath leaves the bridge.